Blue Blood
Brenda faces a lot of uncooperative police officers when an LAPD detective is found dead next to a drug dealer, the two of them having apparently died in a shootout with each other. However, ballistics show that the story doesn't add up. The Victim *Detective Tim Martin *Ze'ev Barak, drug dealer and suspected double murderer The Suspects *Detective Lawrence Xavier, Detective Martin's partner *Detective Hubbard, Detective Martin's partner *Ari Cohen, Barak's cousin Evidence Closing the Case Brenda's Story Guest Cast * Phillip P. Keene (Buzz Watson) * Kevin Kilner (Det. Hubbard) * James Black (Det. Lawrence Xavier) * Eli Goodman (Ari Cohen) * Paul Dillon (Capt. Leahy) Locations Episode Notes In his blog on TVGuide.com, James Duff notes the theme for the second season of The Closer is''' partnership', first explored in this episode's show of unity and honor for a fallen comrade by the LAPD personnel present at the crime scene. ---- This episode is the first co-authored by '''Mike Berchem', who also serves as technical advisor for The Closer. Known as "Detective Mike," Mike Berchem is an LAPD Robbery-Homicide detective with nearly 30 years' experience. As technical advisor, his role is to help maintain the show's authenticity. In addition, Berchem is always present at "crime scene" locations to assure their technical accuracy. ---- Early in the episode, Lt. Flynn says, "Guys! We're all wearing the same color!" Flynn is seen in a blue shirt, navy vest and navy trousers as he attempts to restrain the uniform and off-duty officers from Central Division at the scene of Martin's shooting. This is visual representation of the notion of the thin blue line that represents the connection among police officers, as well as line between order and anarchy that they defend. As he does, Brenda stands alone in her off-white jacket. Costume designer Greg LaVoi used the jacket to underscore that, while Brenda has been accepted by her team, she remains isolated within the LAPD as a whole. ---- The episode allowed us to examine several piece of LAPD insignia. The LAPD badge is oval in shape, considered innovative at the time it was adopted in 1940. It features a representation of LA City Hall and the city seal, as well as the officer's rank and badge number. The black bands worn across the officers badges are a traditional sign of mourning on the part of many police departments. Badges of rank parallel traditional military insignia. Assistant Chief Pope wears three stars, one fewer than LAPD Chief William Bratton. As a Deputy Chief, Brenda would wear two, and Taylor as Commander, one star. Ranks from Police Officer to Captain have a badge number for identification. ---- In the opening scene, a number of personnel were seen wearing navy blue jackets with an arm patch identifying them as Los Angeles Police, carrying a cross in the center. A green cross frequently appears on LAPD insignia, and represents safety. ---- The evening Fritz and Brenda discuss moving in together, Fritz brings them salads for dinner, but tells Brenda he'd have picked up a pie at DuPar's if she hadn't sworn off sugar. DuPar's is a group of family restaurants in the LA area, known for their hearty, basic American cooking, their Sunday brunch and especially their pies. The original DuPar's is at 3rd and Fairfax, in the Los Angeles Farmer's Market. Trivia Episode Media Category:The Closer Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Season Premiere